


.ready for the eight seas.

by Chry (hoarhsoyriz)



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoarhsoyriz/pseuds/Chry
Summary: Hi colitas ~I'm glad you're my giftee ! When I saw your request I already knew I wanted to made an AU with Tressa being Leon's disciple because I love their relationship and Leon's background... Then it turns to this with the whole group, haha, maybe I'll write some skits about their adventures. Hope you like them <3





	.ready for the eight seas.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colitas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colitas/gifts).



> Hi colitas ~
> 
> I'm glad you're my giftee ! When I saw your request I already knew I wanted to made an AU with Tressa being Leon's disciple because I love their relationship and Leon's background... Then it turns to this with the whole group, haha, maybe I'll write some skits about their adventures. Hope you like them <3


End file.
